


Draw it in (bring it out)

by Aeronomatron



Series: Daybreaker Variations [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, He has no idea what he's in for, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kitsune, M/M, Nogitsune, poor kirito, suki is a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeronomatron/pseuds/Aeronomatron
Summary: Kirito works at a coffee shop and meets an alluring stranger one day. The weirdest thing? He keeps dreaming about the stranger.And do these dreams have anything to do with the leaves and twigs he sometimes finds in his room or the feeling that he knows the stranger with the mesmerizing violet eyes?





	Draw it in (bring it out)

**Author's Note:**

> updated Jun 3
> 
> also!! this is an earlier work and since then the owner of this character has changed Cal and Kirito drastically. The original character was called Kirito, but his name was later changed to Cal.
> 
> this means that this work is slightly different from other og works with the same name characters. hope y'all understand the changes :))

Kirito studies the violet eyes of the man waiting behind the counter. “So is that all?”

“Yes,” the customer says pleasantly, holding out a credit card. Kirito takes it from his outstretched hand and swipes the card scanner. The machine beeps and Kirito flips the tablet, gesturing to the stylus attached to it.

As the man signs his name, Kirito stares at him, taking his appearance in. He has spiky black hair swept to the left, barely covering his left eye. Bright purple irises are set in a smooth, pale face with sharp, almost angular features. The man’s brow is crinkled as he carefully loops the last letter of his signature.

“Can I have your name?” Kirito asks, and the customer blinks.

“Suki,” he says coolly after a moment of hesitation. Kirito can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine. The name seems familiar, somehow, but he can’t put his finger on it.

“Alright. Your order will be ready in ten minutes, please wait until I call up your number.” Kirito inputs the order and turns to yell at his co-worker, Nico.

Suki takes a seat near a window, pulling out a phone and idly tapping on it. The sleeve of his jacket slips down, revealing a simple metal bracelet with a dark blue jewel the size of a fingernail set in it. The bracelet catches the late afternoon light streaming in through the window, winking at Kirito. Huh. Suki didn’t seem like the type to wear jewelry.

* * *

_Cal laughs. “Your bracelet is so pretty!” He grabs Suki’s wrist, studying the jewel that catches the light and projects sparkles all over his shirt. Suki grins back._

_“Of course it is. It’s my personal treasure. I make sure to keep it in pristine condition.”_

_Suki tucks a strand of dark brown hair behind Cal’s ear. “But you know… you’re more beautiful than any jewelry I own.”_

__

_Leaning forward, Cal gives him a peck on the nose. “I’m glad. Otherwise you’d just trade me for some pretty trinket you find.”_

_Suki snorts. “I’d never do that, Cal.” He gently twists his hand out of Cal’s grasp, cupping his face. The breeze rustles Cal’s fluffy hair, making his red-stained bangs sway._

_Dappled shadows move across both of them as the tree they’re sitting under sheds a few leaves, one of them landing on Suki’s lap. He plucks it from the folds of his pants, observing it calmly before crushing the leaf between his fingers, letting the shreds of green tumble to the concrete of the sidewalk._

_Cal doesn’t seem to notice._

* * *

“Number 153!” Kirito calls, and Suki gets up from his seat, picking up the cup and sandwich set out on the counter. Their eyes lock, and Kirito gets a good look at the shifting hues in Suki’s irises. It’s enchanting and Kirito can’t seem to pull his eyes away from Suki’s.

“Am I that beautiful?” Suki murmurs, voice barely audible to even Kirito. “You’re staring, you know.”

Kirito feels a light blush crawling up his cheeks. Thankfully, Suki pulls away tossing a casual “thank you” over his shoulder as he retreats back to his table to start on his food.

The man continues to hold Kirito’s attention as he takes orders and absently relays them to Nico. Even as he finishes his drink, he continues to sit by the window, pulling a laptop out of his messenger bag and starting to type, presumably working.

He doesn’t look like the type that would sit in a office and work all day. Suki is in a long-sleeved black jacket with white, stitched-on constellations on the back over a grey shirt, and dark grey-blue shorts as well as running shoes with white soles.

Maybe it’s just Kirito being weird, but he carefully observes the mysterious customer. He takes in the way Suki’s dark hair frames his pale face, his bright eyes scanning the screen of the laptop and his nimble fingers as they dash back and forth across the keyboard. The way Suki shifts when he sits in one position for too long, or how he props his chin in one hand as he reads something on the screen. The occasional head tosses when a couple stray strands of hair fall into his face.

All of it… it sparks an odd sense of deja vu. Like he’d seen Suki somewhere, maybe just in passing. This thought constantly distracts him as he attempts to keep working. Is he in… love?

That can’t be right. He just met this ‘Suki’ and now he’s already falling for him?

Still. There’s no doubt he’s met Suki somewhere before. He just can’t dredge up the memory. Kirito latches on to this explanation, and resolves to ask Suki later.

Kirito’s shift ends sooner than he’d think and he hurries to the back room, undoing his apron and hanging it up besides a row of other similar ones, and changes out of his work clothing. He sighs in relief as he pulls on his comfortable hoodie and nestles himself in the soft fabric.

The brunette snatches up his bag from the corner of the break room and slings the strap over a shoulder, heading out from break room and making a beeline for Suki.

Suki notices him coming and closes the lid to his laptop. “Excuse me, do you need something from me?” he asks in a cool tone.

Kirito can feel his cheeks warm in embarrassment. “You seem familiar. I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere.”

Violet eyes drill right into his, emotionless and hard. “I don’t think so. I’d remember if we did.”

The man swallows. “Uh. Are you sure? ‘Cause I really think I might recognize you. Suki, right?”

“Yes, I am indeed Suki, and no, you are unfamiliar to me. Is that all you need?”

Suki doesn’t wait for an answer, sliding his laptop into his bag and swinging it over a shoulder. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…” He pushes gently past Kirito and heads out the door, the bell tinkling merrily to announce his leave.

Kirito just stares after him in confusion.

* * *

_The brush of skin against skin is enough to wake him up. Cal stretches, yawning, and realizes he’s lying on a bed, covered by soft white sheets. There’s a warm lump pressed against him._

_Cal sleepily blinks open his eyes, and spots Suki curled against him, forehead pressed into his chest. He runs a hand down Suki’s back, feeling the flow of the vertebrae of his spine and rubbing circles into his hips._

_Sunshine streams in through the half-closed shutters of the window, bathing them in warm, syrup-thick light. Cal is loathe to leave his current position, completely relaxed with Suki tucked in right next to him, bare body pressed against his._

_With him this close, Cal can’t help but keep touching him, allowing his fingers to trail along the curves of the other man’s toned abdomen. He moves his hand to Suki’s face and sweeps Suki’s spiked-up hair to the side to reveal his peaceful expression, eyes closed as he sleeps._

_The raven mumbles something incoherently and wraps his arms around Cal tighter, nails digging into the bare flesh of Cal’s back. Cal sighs, gently working at Suki’s hands until he relents and loosens his grip._

_He looks over at the alarm clock, and huffs when he notices the glaring red numbers that read 10:47. He has a meeting at 12:30, so he has to get up anyway. Better sooner than later._

_Cal shakes Suki’s shoulder gently. “Suki,” he mutters. “Wake up. It’s almost eleven.”_

_“Hmm?” Suki slurs, nuzzling against Cal. “Don’t wanna…”_

_“Fine. I’ll get up and you can stay here.” Cal pulls away and Suki whines and grumbles in protest. Ignoring his irritated noises, Cal ambles across the room to his closet to find some clothing to put on. He rifles through a drawer until he comes up with a loose shirt and black shorts, slipping on a pair of boxers as Suki watches from under the covers._

_“I can’t believe you’re abandoning me,” Suki groans dramatically. Cal drags out a long, low noise, tugging his shirt over his head._

_“I’m not, but I have things I want to do, so. We can cuddle later, alright?”_

_“Fine...” Suki relents after a few seconds. He slides out from under the sheets and pads across the room, completely uncaring of the fact he’s naked. He disappears into the hallway, and Cal hears his footsteps die away as he meanders towards the kitchen of the apartment._

* * *

Kirito wakes to the faint sound of crunching, like someone’s stepping on dried grass or leaves. He grumbles to himself, forcing his eyes open.

On the wood floor is an absolute mess of leaves and twigs and bits of dirt. Kirito is sure he spots a couple wildflowers among the plants.

Kirito wants to scream, partially out of fear because someone was _in his room_ last night, and partially out of frustration because he now has to clean up this mess otherwise his landlord will freak out.

He rolls out of bed, irritated, and heads towards the closet, careful not to step into the piles of leaves. The man returns with a vacuum cleaner, and proceeds to spend a good four hours making sure the earthy scent doesn’t cling to his wooden floorboards. Thank god he’d chosen to replace the carpet in his bedroom. It hadn’t been cheap, but at least he doesn’t have to get the carpet dry-cleaned now.

Kirito dumps the debris into the compost bin and then checks all the locks on his doors and windows while trying to forget about what had just happened. Who would break into his apartment solely for the purpose of dumping a bunch of leaves and dirt on the floor of his bedroom?

He examines all of them carefully, and realizes none of the locks seem to be broken or tampered with, so how did his mysterious stalker get in? And the other thing...

The leaves aren’t from any plant he recognizes. Kirito’s been a lot of places, and he’s never seen the shape of those kinds of leaves before, or smelled any scent similar to the ones they made. It baffles him. Not only did his stalker decide to dump a bunch of leaves down in his room, they even brought in bits of completely foreign plants. But why?

Needless to say, Kirito is disturbed greatly.

* * *

That night, Suki appears.

Kirito’s sitting in his living room, apparently. As he flips through the pages of a book whose words are all blurred out, he hears someone moving around in the kitchen.

Frowning, Kirito puts his unreadable book down and strides into the kitchen. The intruder turns out to be none other than the purple-eyed Suki, rifling through his refrigerator.

“Hey,” he drawls. “What are you doing in my house?”

Suki glances at him and mumbles something that vaguely sounds like “You’re not supposed to be able to see me.” He closes the fridge door and stands up straight, eyeing him coolly.

Kirito suddenly gets nervous. “You’re… not real?”

“No, I’m just a figment of your imagination that appeared to you because you constantly think about the real Suki,” the man deadpans. “I’m not really here.” His violet eyes glimmer.

“You look plenty real to me,” Kirito mutters to himself. “Wait, if you’re just part of my imagination, then why can you touch and move things?”

“You’re imagining that, too. To anyone else you’d look like a maniac, talking to thin air.” Fair enough.

Fake-Suki takes a step closer, eyes lidded. “Now… why would I take the form of Suki? I could have become your parents, or a friend, but why a stranger you talked to maybe twice?”

Kirito shuffles backwards a few steps. “No. I’ve definitely talked to him more than that. I just can’t remember when, alright?” He clutches his head, trying to sift through his memories for a flash of raven hair, or those shifting purple eyes. Try as he might, he can’t come up with any instance where they’d interacted past the coffee shop.

“I told you,” Fake-Suki says. “You’ve never met him before. But yet, your mind conjures up me in the likeness of him. Think about that.”

And Kirito wakes to a couple of the same leaves as before scattered across his floor.

* * *

The next night, Kirito dreams of a lake, the smooth waters reflecting the beauty of the night sky high above. The sun has already set, and only hints of pale lavender are visible at the horizon. The shores of the lake are covered in smooth pebbles, and Kirito picks his way down the grassy slope to the rocky beach, barefoot.

Surprisingly, Suki is by the shore as well, gazing into the sky. His jacket is discarded off to the side, and he’s in nothing but the grey shirt that hugs his torso a little too well and his shorts. He doesn’t seem to mind when Kirito comes to stand beside him.

A warm gust of wind swirls around them, causing the jacket’s edges to flutter slightly. Kirito shrugged off his own hoodie, folding it and setting it aside and finally sits down next to Suki.

They simply are in that moment, revelling in the silence of the area and the amazing view of the surroundings.

Kirito broke the silence first. “Suki?”

“Hm?”

“I- is it because of dreams that I’ve seen you?”

Dream-Suki shrugs. “I don’t know. I’m a part of you, so I only know what you know.”

Kirito deflates in disappointment. “Well… what does my unconscious think?”

“It’s a possibility.”

Suki slides a glance at him, subtly moving closer to Kirito and gently leaning on him. “Do you think I’ll be at the shop tomorrow?”

“I hope.”

Kirito sighs. “I still want to figure out everything. I feel like I should know Suki personally,for some reason.”

The brunette dips his toes into the still water, causing small ripples to emanate out into the lake. The stars reflected waver slightly from the ripples.

Suki hums. “You’ll work it out.”

And just for a moment, before Kirito returns to the waking world, he feels the brush of something almost fluffy against his neck, right where Suki’s head had been resting.

* * *

_Cal strokes Suki’s soft hair, combing his fingers through the black strands. Suki rumbles happily, his ears flicking back, and Cal scratches him behind the fluffy appendages, where he knows Suki loves being petted._

_“You’re okay? With me being a kitsune and all?” Suki murmurs, eyes half-closed._

_“Of course,” Cal replies. “You’re pretty cute with ears and a tail, anyway.”_

_Suki yawns, curling up tighter against Cal’s side on the couch. None of them are paying the slightest attention to the movie playing on the screen of Cal’s TV._

_Lifting his head, Suki stares up at Cal’s face, trying to memorize the details. He has to leave soon, or the other kitsune will notice. Human-kitsune relationships are taboo to his kind._

_Cal knows he has to leave, and promised to wait for him to come back. His beautiful Callum, a kindhearted and patient human that he longed to be with. But duty called, and Inari was not as merciful as some would make her to be._

_Suki sighs, his seven tails fanning out behind him and curling around them, each a midnight black with hints of dark indigo and amethyst shimmering among the fluffy fur. He grips Cal’s shirt tightly, burying his face in his lover’s side and inhaling deeply, trying to take in the familiar scent of the other._

_A few more days. Then it was off to serve his goddess for maybe a few years, and he would return to Cal and make everything right again._

_His hoshi no tama glints in its spot on his wrist._

* * *

Kirito thrashes, jerking awake. He sits up, shaking off the grogginess of sleep, and inhales sharply when he realizes the state of his room, almost instantly awakening fully.

There’s a faint smell of sex in the air overlayed by the now-familiar scent of the stalker’s plant debris, and Kirito wrinkles his nose. Accompanying the odor is a twisted trail of small twigs and broken branches leading to the doorway of his bedroom, again from the same foreign plant as before.

His sheets are messed up and tangled, like someone had been thrashing around in them. Could be himself, but then as Kirito swings his legs over the edge of his bed, an unfamiliar ache in his thighs makes him pause.

He feels the phantom sensation of hands pressing down on his hips, his neck, his chest, and he hurriedly goes to the bathroom, stripping off his shirt and tugging down the waistband of his pants, expecting his skin to be dented by bites, fingerprints, bruises, anything.

His skin is unmarked and as flawless as it had been yesterday.

Kirito rubs his neck, confused. What had that been all about?

His legs still ache, though. Kirito switches his sleep pants out for sweatpants and meanders out to find something presentable to wear on top. He ends up in a T-shirt with the logo of some band he’d listened to a couple of years ago on it.

As Kirito enters his small kitchen, he places a pre-boiled egg into the microwave and taps out thirty seconds. He sits down at his tiny island, massaging the sore muscles on the underside of his thighs and thinking.

So someone broke into his house, left leaves all over his floor, then proceeded to try to strangle him?

He knows he’s been touched. He can feel the pressure of hands on him, holding down and digging into his skin. There just isn’t any evidence...

Kirito eats his egg in record speed, throws on his jacket and hops into his car, not sure he’s ready for work.

He reaches the shop no problem, parking in the back lot reserved for employees. Kirito ducks into the break room quickly, tossing his work uniform on and making his way to the counter. He checks the clock hanging on the wall, which reads 08:21. Just in time.

Nico greets him briefly but warmly, and then moves over to let Kirito take over the cashier area.

Kirito spends most of the morning serving the occasional early customer. As noon rolls around, the number of patrons increases drastically, and another of Kirito’s co-workers, Levi, takes over for him while he takes a quick half-hour break.

Kirito gratefully accepts Levi’s offer and ducks back into the break room, slumping back on one of the couches.

Nico brings him a sandwich and joins him in the back, complaining about a lady that had come in before Kirito had arrived, and had insisted the price of the caramel latte she was buying was at least three dollars cheaper than the actual price. She also had a booklet of expired coupons that she’d tried to guilt trip Nico into accepting.

Kirito laughs it off with him, and they tell each other a few more stories about annoying customers before Levi comes in, informs them Shinya, another employee, has taken over Nico’s spot and that Kirito is needed outside. Kirito gives Nico a quick apology and heads back out.

The shop is quite small, so only two or three active workers are needed at once, unless there’s a huge wave of customers, which is unlikely seeing as the shop isn’t in the busiest corner of the city and isn’t the most popular. The pay is decent, though, enough for Kirito to make a living.

As he processes another man’s order, he spots Suki entering, bag slung over a shoulder like before. He fumbles with the stylus and the patron gives him a strange look, but doesn’t question it. As the man moves away, Suki heads towards the counter.

“Hey again,” Kirito says, trying not to act awkward.

Suki hums as he looks over the menu options. “I’ll take one of those,” he says, pointing to one of the options under ‘Hot Beverages’.

“Okay…” Kirito marks it down. “Normal sugar?”

“Yeah.”

“That all for you today, Suki?” The name rolls off his tongue like he’s said it a thousand, million times.

“Mhm.”

Kirito yells the order at Shinya and the other man gives him a thumbs-up to indicate he understands. Suki looks mildly amused, but goes to sit down at his usual table by the window.

The routine keeps up. Kirito calls out Suki’s order number, and he comes along to the counter, picks up his stuff and then retreats back to his table. The only thing that’s going to change is that Kirito is going to make Suki talk to him. He has a sinking suspicion that his dreams about Suki and the weird things that keep happening at night are connected.

Added to the fact Suki seems familiar…

Well, Kirito knows something’s up, and he’s not going to let it go until he gets answers.

He keeps working, Suki hovering on the edges of his thoughts.

* * *

Dream-Suki straddles him on the couch, one hand trapping his wrists over his head while the other struggles to slide his shirt up. Kirito’s breathing hitches when the cool fingers trail up his abdomen to trace his pecs.

“A- _ah_ -!” Kirito thrashes against the apparition's steel-like grip. The position is one he’s intimately familiar with, having been with Suki several times-

Wait.

Several times?

Kirito pauses as the feeling of _wrongness_ curls low in his gut. There’s something weird about this entire dream.

His worries are suddenly swept away by a wave of sudden pain and pleasure, crashing together and making his mind blank as Suki latches on to a nipple, sucking and biting. Kirito yelps and bucks again, accidentally grinding his hips into Suki's own, which earns him a muffled moan.

Suki moves to the other side and Kirito completely forgets where he is as he tries to ride out the sparks of pleasure raking up his pecs.

When Suki finally leaves his torso alone he releases Kirito's wrists, and Kirito uses this newfound freedom to grip the couch's edges instead as Suki tugs down the zipper to his pants.

Now that the imaginary man isn't keeping him distracted, the odd, nagging feeling that something is just not right is starting to return.

Suki's already pulled his boxers off and is nudging his legs apart to settle between them. Kirito decides this is the time to confront him and opens his mouth to say something but his words are replaced with a breathy _oh_ as Suki's tongue drives into him.

He'd only gotten a mere taste when Suki was playing with his nipples but he hadn't known the _wonders_ Suki could do with his mouth-

Kirito arches his back, unintelligible mumbles and wordless moans tumbling from his between his lips as Suki barely brushes the spot-

Suki draws away and Kirito whines, desperate for Suki to go back or even fill him up with something much more substantial than a tongue.

Then fingers are pressing against his own lips and Kirito eagerly takes the digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the smooth skin and perfectly manicured nails to coat them in a thick layer of spit.

The hand is drawn back and suddenly the aching emptiness is replaced by cold fingers, slender and slicked with saliva. Kirito throws his head back as they press right against the spot that makes stars explode across his vision.

He barely notices when Suki’s free hand comes up to wrap around his throat.

* * *

_“Guess this is it,” Cal says softly, tracing Suki’s face. “I’ll see you in a few years.”_

_“Yeah…” Suki’s eyes are dim, missing their usual sparkle. A pale lavender kitsunebi floats around him, and he sighs. “See you, Cal.”_

_Suki’s transformation into his fox form is not a gradual process. His body bends and twists, he falls onto all fours - and he’s a fox. His seven tails fan out behind as he turns, black fur shimmering with dark purple hues._

_Bright violet eyes gaze into icy blue ones for the last time, and then Suki is a blur of black and purple, his kitsunebi vanishing. He bounds into the shadows, melting into them and out of view._

_Cal stares at the spot he was in before, and sighs, turning to go._

_He doesn’t get far before a hand grabs his shoulder. Cal whirls around to face the person-_

_“So this is Suki’s little human lover,” sneers the unfamiliar kitsune. “I’ve always wondered what Suki was doing, being absent all this time.”_

_“Who are you?” Cal demands, ripping his shoulder out of stranger’s grip. The stranger stares down at him through narrowed eyes, ears flicking in disdain._

_“Call me King,” the kitsune says, tossing long white hair over his shoulder. He’s dressed in black robes and black boots, and has a gold sash tied around his waist. A single tail barely brushes the floor behind him, but Cal knows ‘King’ probably has many more tails._

_King’s eyes are dark and cold, drilling right into Cal’s. “Suki has broken the sacred law by taking a human mate.” He holds up a hand, inspecting his nails in a bored fashion. As Cal watches, the nails morph into long, wicked claws._

_“Sorry, but I’ll have to dispose of you.” King’s expression changes, his sudden grin sharp, feral. He takes a few steps towards Cal, ears flattened._

_Cal retreats backwards until his back hits a wall. He tries to force himself to calm down, that Suki will realize something’s wrong and come back to save him. He stands no chance against a magical being as a mere human._

_King lunges, claws outstretched._

* * *

“What do you want?” Suki says, voice neutral.

“I… ugh. We need to talk,” Kirito says, brow furrowed.

“Very well.” Suki slides his laptop into his back and grabs his things, then leads the way outside. He finds a small alleyway besides the shop, pushing Kirito inside.

“Alright, talk.”

Kirito takes a deep breath. “Are you breaking into my house at night?”

To his immense surprise and shock, Suki replies, “Yes, that’s me.”

The poor brunette stands there, staring at Suki for a good few minutes. “Why would you do that?” he finally forces out.

Suki rolls his eyes. “I suppose it’s time for you to know the truth, then.”

He herds Kirito deeper into the alley, placing a firm hand on Kirito’s chest.

Seven tails snap out behind him like a fan, the color of the fluffy fur darker than a moonless night. Suki’s hoshi no tama gleams at him from his wrist, and Kirito’s eyes trail up to Suki’s head, where two pointed ears are poking out.

“Let go,” Suki says, mesmerizing eyes boring into Kirito’s. Kirito feels his legs weaken, and he automatically grabs on to Suki, clinging to the man as the energy drains out of his body. He can’t tear his eyes away from Suki’s.

It reminds him of the first time he saw Suki- those eyes were alluring and beautiful, mysteries swirling in their depths. He couldn’t look away.

Now, though, it’s a whole different level. Suki’s gaze is unwavering, and his tails wrap around Kirito, cocooning him in black fur. Kirito can’t even blink. He doesn’t have any control over his body anymore.

He goes limp.

* * *

Suki cradles Kirito’s head, watching as those ice-blue eyes, once warm and filled with emotion, glaze over. Kirito stares emptily into the air, the fight entirely drained out of him. The only sign he’s alive is the shallow rise and fall of his chest, and the occasional twitches of his fingers.

For the past few weeks, he'd been breaking into Kirito's apartment to prepare him for the transition. There was the chance that Kirito's mess of a soul wouldn't recognize Cal's spark and reject it, so he had slowly fed it tiny bits of Cal's spirit through Kirito's dreams and physical contact with him. The foolish human had actually believe his lie. No, Suki was absolutely real.

The nogitsune gently closes Kirito’s eyes. He casts an illusion over the two of them, carrying the prone man towards his apartment.

With a gentle brush of his fingers, the lock to Kirito’s apartment door clicks open. Suki enters, kicking the door closed behind him. He lays the enthralled Kirito on the couch, going to make sure the doors and windows were locked, and scratching out runes around the apartment to make sure magical creatures couldn’t get in, either.

He slips his hoshi no tama over his wrist, holding it up to the light. Something flickers inside, a bright blue spark. Suki taps the gem against Kirito’s chest, the touches a finger delicately to the dark blue stone.

When he pulls his finger away, the bright blue spark clings to his fingertip. Suki can’t help the jagged smile cutting across his face. Soon, he’d be reunited with Cal. His Callum, his beautiful mate. He’d renounced his loyalty to Inari to be with his lover, and he wouldn’t let anything get in the way of them being together.

Kirito was but the shreds of Cal’s soul trying to reassemble themselves into a functioning person, but he wasn’t whole. Suki had seen it the moment he laid eyes on Kirito behind the counter, racking up orders. He still needed the bits of Cal he was missing.

Suki touches his fingertip to Kirito’s chest, and the brunette gasps, spasming. His eyes flicker open, bright blue energy arching across his body. Kirito thrashes and claws at the couch as the shreds of Cal’s soul merge together.

The light fades, and Kirito slumps against the couch. No, not Kirito. Cal.

Never Kirito. Just Cal.

* * *

“...allum? Callum!” A familiar voice calls to him, pulls him from the dark blue void he's trapped in.

And Cal blinks awake.

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all didn't really understand what happens at the end:
> 
> Suki realized something was wrong when King attacked Cal, came back to a near-dead Cal and extracted as much of his soul as he could, keeping it in stasis in his hoshi no tama. Kirito was born from the tatters of the broken soul merging together, hence the deja vu Kirito gets when he sees Suki.  
> At the end, Suki basically tore up Kirito's soul so that Cal's, could take over Kirito's body.
> 
> Kirito and Cal look almost identical. Only difference is that Cal dyed his bangs red, and Kirito did not.
> 
>  
> 
> and yes! suki did rape kirito a couple times in his sleep. :c poor boi


End file.
